chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Untitled Sonic Fanon Movie (1)
News 8.23.13 After reading this script you may think some of the following things: this was an OK story, plot needs some work, AMAZING (preffered) or WHY'D YOU REPLACE MY PLOT WITH THIS AWFUL GARBAGE. Well that was just the surface of what the plot could be. Due to some uncooparative partners the movie needs a new premise along with some more cast other than Boom and Doom. So add some suggestions in the "Suggestions" section. Suggestions Plots Add plots you want here. *"chiLLiNg VENgENcE"- (by BlurayOriginals) In his next attempt to recreate as much emotional suffering as he created with Boom, Doom seeks out another young pawn in which he can kill the loved ones of. Boom, refusing to want anyone else to suffer as much as he did, decides to assemble his team once and for all to defeat Doom. *"The Majestic Shards"- (by JJHero) The military detect signs of a harmless sized meteorite crashing down onto Earth and will split to aproximately 5 pieces once it enters the atmosphere. Curious of if its just a simple meteor or something irregular they send Boombomb is sent to find the closest shard, and he discovers that the meteorite shard produces strange energy, which could be used to bring world-peace, or create a super weapon. Realising that the dark forces that search for the other shards are far more powerful and resourceful than him, he calls together a mismatched team of old allies and foes to try and find the shards and stop them from falling into the wrong, apocalyptic hands.... People Involved *BlurayOriginals *Boombomb *RayXCreamMaker *RioFan01 *SonicStar3000 *LegiontheHedgehog *MaverickHunterSigma *Mr.Zaya Script Opening: Boom Origins Doom: (smiling devilishly as he stands alone in the raining Frog Forest) Doom looks over at a family of frogs. The baby frog smiles at him before he walks over before stomping on it without falter crushing it instantly. The mother and father look at their baby mourning as blacl, misty energy emits from the two of them and goes into Doom. Doom: (smirks) I think I found my first target. The camera pans into Doom's right iris and then into his right pupil introducing the opening credits, rolling by as they pan from different zones till we get to the outskirts of Metropolis in which Boombomb the Hedgehog is handing in his report on the case of the missing mobian ((A Chill Sonic Fanon Productions!)) Produced by (TBA) Storyboard by: BlurayOriginals Boombomb RayXCreamMaker Apallo the Hedgehog RioFan01 SonicStar3000 '' ''LegiontheHedgehog MaverickHunterSigma Mr.Zaya OST by: RioFan01 A Blurignals FanFrenzy, Ravendarus and (TBA) production. Boom rode his motorcycle through the rainy night till he stopped and looked at the picture of Sparks with his Uncle Cursed. They had such a bond...similar to the one with Boom and his father... (A flash back occurs as Boom looks at the card and Sparks and his uncle are transformed to Boom and his dad) Boom: Oh boy dad this is gonna be great! Father: Be back kiddo, lemme go get the ball. (his father went inside) After a while Boom heard a scream he ran and saw his father fighting a black figure, Doom the Dark Lord. Father: (holding his chest as blood slowly drips from his mouth) R-run son... Doom: Listen to your usless father on this one brat! Boom: (looks at his father) I won't leave you behind! Father: Just run-- He (the Father) was abruptly kicked by Doom into the stairs in which part of the ceiling collasped on his father. Boom teeth clenched. Boom: No...father... (suddenly a dark energy comes from Boom and goes to Boom, in which the one having the flashback has no memory of) Boom: (jumps up and smashes his fist straight into Doom's jaw actually harming him) Doom: (holds his Jaw) ...I'm going to kill you... *dashes into kill Boom* Boom's Father: (comes from the rubble of the ceiling) NO! (punches Doom in the jaw as his son did sending him flying to the next wall) RUN SON!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE KILLED BE THIS MONSTER! Boom: I don't want this dad I can't let you go-- (his eyes suddenly widen) Doom: (has launched his fist straight through Boom father's stomach) Run kid...I'll spare you for now.... Boom's father: Run...Boombomb... (dies) Doom: Remember my name "Boombomb". I am Doom the Dark Lord, and the next time we meet...I WILL kill you. Boom: (cries running away as the dark energy in Boom goes to Doom again) Doom: (chuckles to himself maniacly) (The flash back is interuppted by Boom hearing Doom's laugh all too well.) Boom: (looks around at the trees) ...one day, Doom...one day... *he enters the Grand Metropolis* Boom Origins/Scene One - Alternate (JJHero) camera arrives at Boom, as he rides his motorcycle through a dark storm in Station Square until he stops at the bay and looks at the picture of Sparks with his Uncle Cursed. Boom smiles at a memory. flash back occurs as Boom looks at the card and Sparks and his uncle are transformed to Boom and his dad outside, about to fly a kite Boom: Oh boy dad this is gonna be so awesome! Father: Be back kiddo, I’ve gotta go get the extra wire for the kite. walks inside a minute, Boom hears a scream and he runs into his house. He sees his father helplessly struggling against the shadowy figure from earlier Father: his chest as blood slowly drips from his mouth R-run son... ???: Run if you wish boy. It only means that it will take longer for me to find you and rip your heart out. Boom: at his father D-dad.. what’s happening? Father: Just run... Boom: N-no. I can’t leave you! Father is kicked into the stairs by the figure, and part of the ceiling collapses on his head Boom: in horror No...dad.... Boom: a spurt of adrenalin and jumps up, smashing his fist straight into Doom's jaw not really hurting him, but angering him ???: his jaw Now that was a mistake. figure charges at Boom Father: at ???, blocking him from his son NO! (he punches Doom straight in the nose, somehow sending him flying to the next wall) RUN SON!! I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO BE YOUR FATE TOO! Boom: I don't want this dad I can't let you go! a child, his mind ends up wandering and he asks H-how did you hit him that hard? Father: at his son’s innocence Someday you’ll find out son. But for now.... turns to face ??? ???: his fist straight through Boom father's stomach, and rips out his heart You dare to face the wrath of Doom? You could have lived. I am only here for the son. But now you must suffer. turns to Boom For now you may live, as your father gave me enough energy for now. But be warned, I will come for you soon, and when I do.... You will not survive. I am Doom the Dark Lord, and I will find you. Father: Boombomb... Boom: to him Father, what should I do? Father: to breathe Nothing Boombomb. Comfort your mother. Don’t try to avenge me. Your survival is more important than you could possibly imagine. Just.... run. I.... I... love you child. Boombomb: crying I-I love you too dad.... Boom looks up, his father is already dead and Doom is gone Boom: away in tears, hearing Doom’s laughter in his head (The flashback is interrupted when the laughter begins, as Boom is woken by it out of fear]. Boom: around at the trees, in tears Some day, Doom You can’t find me if I find you first... starts up his motorcycle and drives towards a city, with a sign he passes saying ‘Welcome to Grand Metropolis’ Script Opening: Boom Origins Doom: (smiling devilishly as he stands alone in the raining Frog Forest) Doom looks over at a family of frogs. The baby frog smiles at him before he walks over before stomping on it without falter crushing it instantly. The mother and father look at their baby mourning as blacl, misty energy emits from the two of them and goes into Doom. Doom: (smirks) I think I found my first target. The camera pans into Doom's right iris and then into his right pupil introducing the opening credits, rolling by as they pan from different zones till we get to the outskirts of Metropolis in which Boombomb the Hedgehog is handing in his report on the case of the missing mobian ((A Chill Sonic Fanon Productions!)) Produced by (TBA) Storyboard by: BlurayOriginals Boombomb RayXCreamMaker RioFan01 SonicStar3000 '' ''LegiontheHedgehog MaverickHunterSigma Mr.Zaya OST by: RioFan01 A Blurignals FanFrenzy, Ravendarus and (TBA) production. Boom rode his motorcycle through the rainy night till he stopped and looked at the picture of Sparks with his Uncle Cursed. They had such a bond...similar to the one with Boom and his father... (A flash back occurs as Boom looks at the card and Sparks and his uncle are transformed to Boom and his dad) Boom: Oh boy dad this is gonna be great! Father: Be back kiddo, lemme go get the ball. (his father went inside) After a while Boom heard a scream he ran and saw his father fighting a black figure, Doom the Dark Lord. Father: (holding his chest as blood slowly drips from his mouth) R-run son... Doom: Listen to your usless father on this one brat! Boom: (looks at his father) I won't leave you behind! Father: Just run-- He (the Father) was abruptly kicked by Doom into the stairs in which part of the ceiling collasped on his father. Boom teeth clenched. Boom: No...father... (suddenly a dark energy comes from Boom and goes to Boom, in which the one having the flashback has no memory of) Boom: (jumps up and smashes his fist straight into Doom's jaw actually harming him) Doom: (holds his Jaw) ...I'm going to kill you... *dashes into kill Boom* Boom's Father: (comes from the rubble of the ceiling) NO! (punches Doom in the jaw as his son did sending him flying to the next wall) RUN SON!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE KILLED BE THIS MONSTER! Boom: I don't want this dad I can't let you go-- (his eyes suddenly widen) Doom: (has launched his fist straight through Boom father's stomach) Run kid...I'll spare you for now.... Boom's father: Run...Boombomb... (dies) Doom: Remember my name "Boombomb". I am Doom the Dark Lord, and the next time we meet...I WILL kill you. Boom: (cries running away as the dark energy in Boom goes to Doom again) Doom: (chuckles to himself maniacly) (The flash back is interuppted by Boom hearing Doom's laugh all too well.) Boom: (looks around at the trees) ...one day, Doom...one day... *he enters the Grand Metropolis* Scene 0:tonydafocks Dimension Disasters "- Geo attempts a few experiments on Chewie to find out what Dimension everything he eats goes. In the experiment Chewie mouth opens the portal to the Sol Dimension and he is kidnapped by Eggman Nega for experimentation. The heroes have to get him back and return to there dimension. Category:Movies